


Solangelo Skypes

by meoqie, Queenie_Mab



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cosplay, Flirting, Gods, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s), Skype, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/pseuds/meoqie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico has to spend holidays in the Underworld, he and Will figure out how to stay in touch using Skype. </p><p>A bit of cosplay silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo Skypes

**Nico** \- So I do it like this? 

**Nico** \- Wait, is this right?

**Will** \- Yup. You got it.

**Nico** \- Ri-ight. 

**Will** \- Hey. Wait up. Is that a statue of my _dad_?

**Nico** \- What? Where?

**Nico** \- Oh gods, it IS

**Nico** \- Hrm... I wonder if he's creeping on us. 

**Nico** \- I do not know where that came from. Give me a sec.

**Nico** \- There. What Statue?

**Will** \- No words.

**Nico** \- Anyway. Moving on. Here's the picture you wanted. - shares file - I don't know why you needed a picture of what I'm wearing. You can see me right now. 

**Will** \- Nico, that's the same thing you ALWAYS wear. 

**Will** \- Don't you own any other shirts?

**Will** \- Or ... You could just not wear a shirt ... 

**Nico** \- Well, if you ins... 

**Nico** \- Of course I own other shirts! See?

**Nico** \- The real question is – Why are you always trying to see me naked, Solace?

**Will** \- Yeah?

**Will** \- Oh, uh ... Medical reasons. 

**Nico** \- I gotta get out of this orange monstrosity. 

**Will** \- Hold up. Wait, what? 

**Will** \- I gotta go. 

**Will** \- Can I haz kisses?

**Nico** \- You promise not to show these pictures to anybody else?

**Will** \- Promise on the Styx and everything. 

**Nico** \- Ah, you romantic dork. 

**Will** \- Heh, besides, I like getting to keep this side of you to myself  <3 

**Will** \- Talk to you later, Neeks!

**Nico** \- Later!

  



End file.
